Ash's New Journey
by Chooch77
Summary: Ash starts things off differently after he gets up late. Smarter! Ash. More Pokemon. Different travel companions. More final evolution Pokemon. Characters may change as story continues.


**A/N: Yo! Here is my next new story that I am writing. Sorry for the amount of new stories and the lack of updates in the old ones, but I'm currently on break so I should be able to write a lot more. (THANK GOD! Everything is finally over until August)**

 **So, without further ado, here's the new story:**

 **Summary: This is another new take on Pokemon, starting from the very beginning of the anime, and incorporating parts of the game and manga. Ash will be smarter and he will not travel with Misty (Just don't like her). Team Rocket will play a much bigger role, but not Jesse and James. Ash will catch some legendaries through the story, but maybe not all of them, or, if he does catch all of them, he will not use them all the time. He will have a much larger Pokemon arsenal than he has in the anime and I am removing the 6 Pokemon limit except in battle, meaning he will be able to keep more on him, not that he will within the first few chapters.**

 **So, with all of that basic information, here's the story!**

 **Don't own any Pokemon except those that I create. I also do not own anything but a dubious claim on people, places, or evolutions that I create.**

 **Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure**

"Crap, crap, crap!" Ash cried out in horror, as he jumped out of bed only to find that he had destroyed his alarm clock when it had gone off and he hadn't gotten up when it had gone off.

"I am so late!" Ash shouted as he got dressed in his clothes and put his hat on before rushing out the door, pausing for a bit to say good bye to his mother.

Ash was worried that he was late, you see, today was finally the day, the day that he had waited for all of his 15 years of life. Today was the day that he would finally become a Pokemon trainer!

But, there were only a limited number of starting Pokemon and generally too many people wanting to be trainers, so the league placed limitations such as age and schooling in order to discourage the wannabe's and encourage those who actually worked for it.

Ash was one of those who worked for it, along with his long-time rival for best in the school, Gary Oak, the professor's grandson. Both Ash and Gary started out at the same time in the school and both kept each other on their toes for the title of best in class, which got an award of a fully stocked trainer kit with special items that only people who beat several gyms could get such as great balls and super potions. It also came with a TM case and 15 TMs in it so that the trainer could get a head start on his journey.

Ash had beaten out Gary finally last week and managed to win the items, so he was psyched to start off his journey today, so psyched that he forgot to go to sleep at the right time. He had the items, he just needed the Pokemon, which likely wouldn't be there.

To his luck, Ash burst through the door just as the last Pokemon was given away.

"Professor, am I too late?" Ash asked as he looked around wildly, checking around and seeing that all of the Pokemon had been taken.

Ash hung his head, knowing that he would have to wait until next time to get his Pokemon.

"I'm afraid so, Ash." The Professor said gravely, knowing that Ash understood what that meant and discreetly pressing a button so that he could get the reaction to the news that he was about to give Ash recorded.

"I'm afraid you're too late for the typical starter Pokemon, but, you're in luck." Professor Oak continued.

Ash questioned Oak at that moment, hoping that he had caught on to what the professor was saying to him, "Did you just say the 'typical' starter?"

Professor Oak smiled before saying, "That is correct. One of the other regions had a trainer that it was decided wasn't quite ready for the privilege of getting a Pokemon, so, the professor in that region sent it over to me, knowing that I had four trainers ready for their Pokemon but no fourth Pokemon."

Ash's face lit up at that, happy that he was still getting a Pokemon.

Oak handed the Pokeball over to Ash, who took it happily and, with a call of "Go, Pokemon," opened the Pokeball.

The Pokeball shot out a beam of red light which solidified into the form of a small monkey-like Pokemon standing on two legs and with its tail being on fire.

"A Chimchar," Ash breathed in awe, pleased at the Pokemon that he had gotten.

"Correct," The professor said, pleased that Ash had remembered his lessons in the Trainer school that Ash and Gary had been sent to.

"Now, the Pokemon is yours, if you can do me a small favor." The professor said.

"Anything," Ash said, happy that he was getting his chance to become a trainer even though he was late.

"I need you to go and work with this Pokedex, I believe that you have already been introduced to the starting functions of it?" Oak asked, to which Ash nodded his head.

"Now, I do believe that you know what you must do with it now?" Oak questioned with a smile.

Ash nodded and took the Pokedex from the professor, opening it up and pointing it at Chimchar.

A voice suddenly came out of the Pokedex just then, startling the Chimchar which had been curiously looking around.

 **Chimchar, the monkey Pokemon**

 **This Chimchar is Level 5 with the ability Iron Fist**

 **Moves: Scratch, Leer**

 **This Pokemon also possesses the egg moves of Counter and Focus Punch which have yet to be unlocked.**

Chimchar finally looked at the device in Ash's hand and cocked his head to the side.

"You're really powerful, aren't you Chimchar?" Ash questioned rhetorically, to which Chimchar punched his fists into the air with an ecstatic "Chimchar!"

Before Ash could really get to know Chimchar, an alarm sounded in the building, letting them know that wild Pokemon had gotten into the fences.

The professor groaned at that, annoyed that it had happened again, "Again! This is the fifth time this week, let's see if it's the same trouble makers again." The professor grumbled as he scanned through the cameras that he had installed along the edges and finally got a view of the Pokemon.

There were three in total there. The first was a Pokemon that looked like a little yellow rat that Ash could easily identify as a Pichu. The second was a blue Pokemon covered in wool that Ash identified as Mareep. The third one was a two-legged yellow Pokemon with black markings on its body and two plugs instead of ears that let Ash identify it as Elekid.

"These three have been making trouble at my lab for several weeks." The professor grumbled, "But I'm currently without any Pokemon to assist me in the trouble."

"I could help," Ash offered.

"That's too much to ask from you," The professor shook his head, "You are just starting out as a trainer and it would be a one v three, I'm afraid you will probably lose."

Ash shook his head at that, "Not if I use a great ball to capture one of them and then go against the other two. That'd even the odds up a bit."

Ash could see Oak thinking about it as he mulled the idea over in his head. "Very well then," Oak sighed, obviously reluctant but seeing no other choice.

Ash and Oak rushed out of the lab and toward the Pokemon, where they slowed down and started crouching so that Ash could get a good throw at one of them.

Ash pulled out his Pokedex, trying to see which was the most threatening.

 **Elekid, the Electric Pokemon**

 **Level 4**

 **Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon**

 **Level 5**

 **Mareep, the Wool Pokemon**

 **Level 4**

"So, they're all low levelled, but judging just by levels, I'd say Pichu's the most threatening." Ash concluded before grabbing a great ball from his belt and tossing it at Pichu.

The Great Ball hit the Pichu dead on and absorbed the Pokemon in red light. The Great Ball shook three different times before finally clicking, letting Ash know the capture was a success and then immediately flying back to Ash (Because how else would Pokeballs get back to their owners in certain cases).

But, there was no time to celebrate as that easily grabbed Elekid's and Mareep's attention away from what they were doing. Elekid sparked in warning while Mareep crouched a bit threateningly.

"Go, Chimchar!" Ash cried out and with a cry of "Chimchar" the Pokemon jumped from his place at Ash's side to the front of him, ready to protect his trainer and deal with the Pokemon.

Elekid quickly launched himself at Chimchar using quick attack, Ash, seeing this, cried, "Use leer to get him still then hit him with a tackle!"

Chimchar used Leer on the Elekid and the Elekid shuddered and broke the quick attack, giving Chimchar the chance to use Tackle on the Elekid, knocking it for a loop due to the defense lowering Leer he had used on it just before.

Mareep, seeing this, got involved and knocked it back away from Elekid with its own tackle.

Chimchar took the blow with a grunt and was pushed back slightly, but not as far back as Elekid had been.

Seeing the Mareep gear up for an electric attack and going over the ones Ash knew were weak electric type attacks, Ash quickly gasped when he concluded that it was Thunderwave, a move that would paralyze Chimchar if it hits.

Ash looked around and didn't have to look too hard to notice the tree a few feet away from Chimchar.

"Chimchar get behind that tree!" Ash called out, slightly worried.

Chimchar obeyed, not sure what Ash was doing but willing to trust his trainer.

He obeyed just in time, too, as the Mareep let out the thunderwave that barely hit the tree but didn't actually pass through it or go beyond it.

Mareep panted for a bit, and, since Elekid was still knocked for a loop thanks to that combo Chimchar used, he figured it was time to catch that Mareep.

"Chimchar, use Tackle on the Mareep while it is exhausted from the Thunderwave to finish this off." Ash said, knowing that Mareep was too exhausted to fight back currently.

Chimchar rushed the Mareep and struck it hard, knocking it down and back and allowing Ash to throw a normal Pokeball at the Mareep, hitting it and catching it in a beam of red light.

Ash held his breath for several seconds before the Pokeball dinged, indicating a successful capture and finally coming back to Ash.

Seeing this, Elekid finally recovered and quickly attacked the Chimchar while the two were distracted from the fight.

With a cry of "Chimchar," Chimchar was pushed back and knocked down, but Elekid didn't stop there, Elekid struck Chimchar with a Thundershock before letting up his barrage, which was fierce for such a low-level Pokemon.

Chimchar got up unsteadily, having stayed conscious through the barrage to tackle and Thundershock but sustaining major damage.

Chimchar growled out in annoyance before his whole body took on a red glow and Chimchar hit the Elekid, bringing Elekid to unconsciousness.

"What was that?" Ash wondered even as he threw a Pokeball to capture the Elekid.

 **Chimchar has unlocked the egg move Counter!**

That announcement startled Ash and also let him know what was going on. "I see," Ash caught on, "That barrage followed by a counter would give a huge amount of damage to a Pokemon going against it."

Chimchar stood tall in the field having won his first Pokemon battle.

"You are going to be a great Pokemon trainer someday, Ash" The professor smiled from where he looked on, watching the trainer stand with his Pokemon and having memories of his days as a trainer.

 **Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this. Please read and review!**


End file.
